hellovenusfandomcom-20200213-history
Yooyoung
- Selca= }} |given name = Lee Yoo Young (Hangul: 이유영) |group(s) = Hello Venus |position(s) = Lead Dancer (HV), Lead Rapper (HV) |hobbies = Drawing, Hiking & Making Faces in the Mirror |date of birth = January 23, 1995 (age 19) |hometown = Seoul, South Korea |blood type = A |height = 170 cm (5'7'')|positions = Lead Dancer (HV), Lead Rapper (HV)}} Yoo-Young Lee, commonly known by stage name Yooyoung, is an actress, singer, dancer, model and rapper. She is most popularly known as the lead rapper and one of the lead dancers of South Korean girl group, Hello Venus. Also, she was known as maknae (youngest member) of the group until the departure of Yooara & Yoonjo. Early Life Personal Life Yooyoung has an older sister who is 23 years old, the same age as Nara. She works as a stewardess. Musical Career Prior to her official debut on May 9th, 2012, Yooyoung was elected to Fantagio Entertainment via their iTeen programme. She was put into a six-member girl group, forged by the combined efforts of Pledis Entertainment and Fandagio, via joint venture under the alias, Tricell Media, and was announced via a teaser image along with her five members on April 17th, 2012. She was officially introduced as the youngest member of Hello Venus, the newest girl group from Pledis Entertainment and officially debuted with their first Mini-Album and its title track, Venus, which they performed live for the first time on May 10th, 2012. On May 16th, 2012, Yooyoung starred in the first ever variety show of Hello Venus titled, “Birth of Venus”, which broadcasted on MBCmusic. On July 4th, 2012, their digital album “[[(Album) Venus|Like a Wave (파도처럼; Padocheoreom) (Digital Repackage)]]” was released. On December 12th, 2012, she and her group released their 2nd Mini-Album, titled, “[[(Album) What Are You Doing Today? (오늘 뭐해?)|What Are You Doing Today? (오늘 뭐해?; Oneul Mwohae?)]]” and began promotions with her five members the next day on M! Countdown. On January 20th, 2013, Hello Venus returned with “Romantic Love”, their follow-up song for “What Are You Doing Today? (오늘 뭐해?)” on MBCmusic Show Champion. The following month on February 12th, 2013, the second variety show of Hello Venus, titled Diary, starring both Hello Venus and NU’EST began broadcasting on SBS MTV. In their most recent promotional era, Yooyoung prepared for their next comeback and released it on May 2nd, 2013, as a Mini-Album titled “[[(Album) Would You Stay For Tea? (차 마실래?)|Would You Stay For Tea? (차 마실래?; Cha Masillae?)]]”, making a live comeback on M! Countdown the next day and wrapping up promotions with their goodbye stage a little over a month later on June 6th. Discography Filmography *Cameo in 2012 SBS drama “Take Care of Us, Captain” as a flight attendant. *Casted in 2013 SBS drama ” Wonderful Mama” as Jang Go Eun. *Cameo in 2013 Drama-toon, "After School Bokbulbok". *Cameo in 2014 tvn drama "I Need Romance 3" as a radio host. *Casted in 2014 MBC drama “Sly and Single Again/Cunning Single Lady" as Pi Song-hee. *Casted in 2014 movie, This Is Our End/Futureless Things” as Ha-Na. *Casted in 2014 movie, “Slow Video”. *Casted in 2014 MBC drama "Mother's Garden" as Na Hye Rin Trivia *She and her immediate senior, Lime, consist Hello Venus' "Rap Line ". *She, along with her senior, Nara, and her immediate senior, Lime, consist Hello Venus' "Dance Line." *She is the second tallest member of the group (standing at 5'7 ~ 1m70) while the tallest one is Nara. *Since the time Seoyoung & Yeoreum joined the group, Yeoreum've become the new maknae of the group & Yooyoung've become the second youngest member of the group. External Links Category:Actresses Category:Dancers Category:Hello Venus Members Category:Females Category:Models Category:Rappers Category:Singers